Disenchanting
by Avater13
Summary: 'Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the most Enchanting of them all?" A saying from a charred queen of an abusive tale. Before the success of the futuristic Sparx by a deceitful queen, the "queen" has a tale of her own romantic, destructive, manipulative, and deadly life. She never wanted to be like this.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _'_ _Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the most Enchanting of them all?' A saying from a charred queen of an abusive tale. Before the success of the futuristic Sparx by a deceitful queen, the "queen" has a tale of her own romantic, destructive, manipulative, and deadly life. She never wanted to be like this._

* * *

 _'_ _Mirror, mirror, on the wall._

 _Who is the Enchanting of them all?'_

* * *

 **Disenchanting** **Chapter 1:** _"_ _Memories_ _"_

* * *

She was lying on a burning pyre, hot coals beneath her back. Gray ashes floated in her sight, but the mercy of unconsciousness would not come. Her throat felt like sandpaper from the screaming. The smell of her own burning flesh invaded her nostrils. Smoke stung her eyes. Entire swaths of flesh peeled away, revealing the raw tissues underneath.

The pain was relentless; the agony never ended. She had pleaded for the darkness, but it would never grant her mercy.

She reached out with her good hand, trying to escape from the fire, but the bed of burnt wood collapsed under her weight, dragging her deeper into the hell embers.

Through the darken fog, she caught a glimpse of gentle eyes. A kind smile. A finger curled towards her.

 _'Little Butterfly, I am here…'_

Bloom gasped and bolted upward. Her sheets were damp from sweat, but her skin felt like a volcano from the nightmare. Her throat felt dehydrated, as she struggled to swallow her smokey saliva. It was the same hellish dream that had plagued her; She could never escape from the horror.

With a trembling breath, she lay back down. Afraid to close her eyes, she stared up at the canopy and waited for her heartbeat steadied.

A thousand possibilities floated before her. She'd be beautiful, but there were many types of beauty. It could depend on skin tone, hair texture, the shape of eyes, the length of a neck, freckles, and the movement of grace.

Bloom knew a great deal about beauty, just enough like ugliness.

Then she remembered the funeral. She groaned at the thought of how exhausting it would be to hold a deception all day in front of the entire kingdom.

As the dream receded into her subconscious, Bloom looked at herself in the mirror. Her left eye was permanently encircled with a black eye, while her right eye was permanently sealed shut. Rotten tissue was all over her face, forming harden wrinkles. Great chunks of her hair would never grow back. Scars were all over her body. She hated herself, trying to forget what had happened all those years ago.

She quickly remembered her appearance as a child, and changed her look. Fair skin, a perky noise, and red hair that was shoulder-length. Finally, a shade of dark cyan for her eyes with long lashes included. She could have look like this, but it was never meant to be.

A tap interrupted her thoughts.

"You may enter," she commanded. A very-rounded servant entered, carrying a breakfast tray and a dread gown. Bloom had said nothing as the maid placed the clothing on her bed and uncovered the tray with Sparxian Tea and 10 Dragon Berries.

"Is there anything else, Your Highness?"

"No, that will be all. Dorthy, you may go."

"Of course, Princess Bloom," she answered. With another curtsy, the servant ducked out of the room, leaving Bloom with the sleek dress and the breakfast tray. Soon she felt no delight to eat her breakfast, for her sadness of the assassination of her parents.

Their deaths had been terribly gory. They were murdered by a witch who used her magic to sneak into the palace. The witch had killed five royal guards before her parents' bedroom in the West Wing. Once she reached the bedroom, she had choked her mother and stabbed her father at the heart.

Bloom hadn't seen the bodies, but she had seen the bedroom the next day to find the unpleasantness to the palace. Instead of the usual thought of death, she would have thought of anything better had it been her murdered instead of them.

Bloom had managed to eat half of the berries when her door opened again. She was immediately on fire at the intrusion, only to be glad, her deception was still in placed.

But it wasn't the weaklings of the servants, it was her sister! "Daphne!" Bloom barked. "I have not given you permission to enter."

"Then perhaps you should secure your door more often," said Daphne, hissing like a rattlesnake, "There can still be more potential murders, you know."

She said it with a happy smile. Why wouldn't she be? The killer had actually did suicide after the death of the rulers, falling in front of King Oritel and Queen Marion.

Sometimes, Daphne was a fool if she wasn't even concern. Never mind, Daphne was a fool already.

She was an ageless beauty, though. Her sister had fair skin, light-blonde hair, and hazel eyes that glittered when they meet the light. Daphne was convinced that her sister's beauty was a deception, but the stupid girl wouldn't confess even if mirrors would tell the truth.

Daphne was already dressed for the funeral with dull-gray gown like Bloom's. Only one detail had in line that means didn't match the funeral. Her left hand was painted with heart that was scratched with ' _You will be missed'_ inside the heart _._ Altogether, the "red-head" wanted to puke at the look.

"What do you want?" asked Bloom.

"To see that you won't be embarrassing me by your appearance today," answered Daphne. Reaching forward, she tugged the flesh beneath Bloom's eye.

Then, quick as a viper, Daphne slapped Bloom across the face, sending her stumbling into one of the bedposts. Bloom cried out, the shock causing her to lose control of her deception.

"Ah, there's my ugly duckling," Daphne cooed. "I suggest that your appearance shouldn't embarrass your reputation already. As you, ugly duckling, you will speak for me today. I will become queen, and you shall obey me."

Turning away, Bloom scrambled to reinstate her illusion. To hide her disfigurements and pretend that she was beautiful, too.

Releasing Bloom's chin, Daphne stepped back. "Put on your mourning dress, little sister, she said, once again wearing her pretty smile. "We have a very big day ahead of us."

Bloom looked at the dull gown on her mattress. She did have a very big day ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disenchanting** **Chapter 2:** _"Special Love"_

* * *

 **Summary:** _'Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the most Enchanting of them all?" A saying from a charred queen of an abusive tale. Before the success of the futuristic Sparx by a deceitful queen, the "queen" has a tale of her own romantic, destructive, manipulative, and deadly life. She never wanted to be like this._

* * *

The Royal Room was filled with grays: gray hair, stone make-up, charcoal gloves, gainsboro gowns, gunmetal shoes, and stormy top hats. Despite the drab color palette, though, the funeral guests looked anything but mournful. Into the gloomy gowns, they were made of silk, ribbons, designer jewelry, and crystal flowers.

Bloom could imagine that the Sparx seamstresses must have been busy since the murder of the royalty. Her own dress was hand-made itself enough with precise stitches. A floor-length gown with soft gloves that had match the decorum of the funeral. It had shown a bit dignity, better than Daphne's drawn-on tattoo.

On a podium, there was the Book of Fate that was showing the beloved king and queen as they had once in their youth. Her mother and father in their wedding. Her mother's emerald eyes showing so much strength. Her father's firm hold on her mother; It showed his love for her.

Bloom stood beside Daphne on the podium, accepting condolences of Sparx's families. Bloom's stomach was full of darken butterflies, as she knew that Daphne would planned on ignoring her duties as the eldest and forcing her to addressed an audience. She still had a fear that she would lose control of her deception and they would see her true appearance.

The rumors were harsh enough. Whispers that the younger princess had been grotesquely disfigured by some tragic accident in her childhood. They were just lucky that she was very skilled on her magical deception, so they wouldn't have to tolerate such ugliness in their royal court.

Her heart tripped over itself. Her movements became automatic-nod, hold out her hand, mumble thank you-while all the world receded into a blur of drab.

She looked to Sir Sky Williams. He had become a royal guard on Sparx in her father's personal entourage at the same age when Bloom was 16. His skin was fair and his sky-blue eyes full of courage and love. His blonde hair with a handsome fringe and locks of sunshine. Bloom had never saw him outside his guard uniform, but today he was wearing gray suit that was too beautiful for this royal funeral. He wore them like he was a prince himself.

And now he was coming. Only ten steps connected them. **Ten**. **Nine**. **Eight**. **Seven**. **Six**.

Bloom's hands began to tremble, as she began to fix her composure and adjusted her deception to have bright cyan eyes and unruly fierce hair. He wasn't playing as guard, but a mournful citizen of Sparx.

He was taking her hands and raising it to his mouth, adding a kiss that landed on her knuckles.

"Your Highness," he heard his deep voice, "I am sorry for your loss. The sorrow belongs to all of us, for they were beloved rulers. I know you bear the weight more than anyone."

Bloom was just grateful he wasn't there at the death scene.

"Thank you," she breathed, "Your kindness makes this day easier, Sir Williams." "I trust you know that you were a great favorite of my father's," she added something meaningful. Sky's eyes had soften.

"I will continue to serve your family as long as I am able to." The proper words exchanged, he released her hands. Her skin had tingled, as her hand fell to her side.

But instead of going to offer condolences to Daphne, Sky turned back to gestured to a woman behind him. "Your Highness, I don't believe you have met my wife. Her Royal Highness, Princess Bloom Anderson, this is Diaspro Williams. Diaspro, this is her most sweet highness, Princess Bloom."

Something shriveled up inside Bloom, but she forced herself to smile and offer her hand. Diaspro curtsied and kissed her fingers and said something that Bloom didn't focus on. She knew that Sky had took a wife years ago, but she didn't mind to give it some consideration.

But now, meeting Sky's wife for the first time, she noticed three things about this woman.

First, she was naturally beautiful. She didn't even use her deception in any sort of way. She had a heart-shaped face, honey skin, and wavy pale-blonde hair that was curled.

Second, Sky looked at her with a gentleness that Bloom had never seen before. It felt just like agony.

Third, Diaspro was pregnant. Very, very pregnant. Bloom hadn't know this.

"Well, it is lovely to meet you," Bloom greeted, though she didn't catch Diaspro's response.

"Diaspro is a jewelry seamstresses here in Sparx," Sky informed with pride, "She was even asked to embroider some of the clothing worn today."

"Oh. Yes, I seem to recall my sister mentioning a seamstress in Sparx who was becoming quite popular..." Bloom's face had only solidified her own hatred, as Diaspro's entire face brightened with happiness.

Soon, she saw Diaspro as a delicate creature. She could have just been exhausted from the funeral or her pregnancy or both. Sky looked concerned as he whispered to his wife. They went away to Daphne.

Bloom turned back to see another mourning citizen to her. She just became a recording-nod, hold out your hand, mumbling _thank you_ \- as the line felt limitless. She payed attention to the Book of Fate, where her mother and father's wedding was shown.

Fate. Faith. True Love. She had never witnessed it, not besides the fairy tales she had been told as a child. Being cherished- what a dream that must be. To have a man look upon you with such adoration. To have protection and to be with him…

When a noble woman saw the tears beginning to glisten in Bloom's eyes, she nodded understandingly and handed her a silver jewel-embroidered handkerchief.

 _"Thank you..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disenchanting** **Chapter 3:** _"_ _Gem of Beauty"_

* * *

 **Summary:** _'Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the most Enchanting of them all?" A saying from a charred queen of an abusive tale. Before the success of the futuristic Sparx by a deceitful queen, the "queen" has a tale of her own romantic, destructive, manipulative, and deadly life. She never wanted to be like this._

* * *

Bloom was still dressed in drab for three days after the funeral. It would be the final day she would wear the gray palette gown. She told herself that she wanted something bright and beautiful for Daphne's coronation. It could be crystalline slippers, embroidered gloves, or a scarf for her waist. Nothing in her wardrobe will fit for such a historic occasion.

In Sparx, there is a popular shopping district. Right now, Bloom wears a hood that is marked by the Royal Family of Sparx. That would signal a knight. No one would ever question the person underneath the hood.

She paid no attention to the businessmen, the dress-makers, the jewelers, or the candy shops. Bloom knew precisely where she was headed. She held a holographic device in her hands. It was a map and directory that indicated a precise shop.

There was the shop, just where the map and directory had shown. A crystal sign hung over by the doorway, showing embroidered gloves and jewelry, and the reflecting windows displayed an assortment of different yarns and fabrics.

As soon as she saw it, Bloom realized that her stomach was in knots. She was nervous. Over what? The wife of a palace guard? A mere seamstress? Absolutely ridiculous.

She found herself in a well-lit showroom. A quick glance confirmed that no shopkeeper was present, but a second door was cracked opened, to hear footsteps after.

Two holographic mannequins in the corners were modeling trendy garments. One held a ball gown with sparkling accessories. The other one had elegant warrior attire with silks. Every piece was magnificent. No wonder this shop was so popular among the families.

Bloom paced around the showroom. It was a small shop, but it had countless items to observe. Shelves stacked with soft towels, comforting bed linens, and majestic window draperies. Silk scarves so delicate they felt like spiderwebs.

Then she spotted a quit that hung on a wall, large enough to take up the wall. Bloom stepped back to admire it. She felt enchanted. She felt respect.

The Great Dragon of Sparx. The Solaris Sun. The Linphean Rose of Courage. The Tremble Clef of Melody. Teardrops of Andros. Web Globes of Zenith. The Gem of Eryaklon. The symbols of the Great Gods of the Magic Dimension. All were stitched into the quilt of stars by hand.

"Hello." Bloom checked to make sure her deception hadn't faded with her distraction before making contact.

"Can I help you?" Diaspro Williams stood near the counter. She held a warm smile, making Bloom's defense built up.

"Yes, I need something for tomorrow's coronation." She shouldn't be anxious. Remembered she was beautiful, too, so long as her deception held. She was a _princess_. She should be a confident royal of the kingdom of Sparx.

Diaspro nodded, "Of course. For the occasion, would you want to wear a gown? Perhaps some accessories in your taste?"

"Do you have any gloves?"

"Oh, yes, I have a wonderful assortment of gloves." Diaspro went towards a wooden drawer. It was filled with women's gloves, each organized by folded on top of tissue paper.

Wetting her lips, she met Diaspro's gaze. "What would you recommend for yourself?" Her gentle smile grew.

"Well, I have always been fond of jewel tones, especially the ruby ones." She peeled a couple layers of tissue paper to emerged them with a set of red silk gloves. "What do you think?"

"Well, I do admire the red gloves, I would like to see the blue gloves," Bloom had told Diaspro. Diaspro nodded. She had brought out a set of silk gloves in rich sapphire blue. Bloom had picked them up, seeing the shine in them. She trailed her fingers over the braided threads and imagined wearing it over her hands. How regal she would look. How it would accentuate with her dark blue gown. How stunning she would be.

"Would you like anything else, ma'am?" Diaspro interrupted her thoughts.

"No," said Bloom. "I would take these gloves."

"Oh- how delightful! Do you want to take them with you today, or did you want them to be personalized?"

"What is personalized?"

"I have been the only seamstress in Sparx to specialize in adding the little flourishes like symbols or their initials. If there's a particular design you'd like embroidered on the gloves, I should be able to finish it by tomorrow morning."

Bloom looked at the gloves once more. What could she add that is something whimsical like the quilt she gazed earlier?

"You can embroider the gloves for me. I believe the symbol could be a Dragon like-"

"A dragon? The Great Dragon of Sparx." Diaspro's smile was just as warm as ever. "I'd be happy to. Shall I have it delivered in the morning?"

"Yes, please." Bloom paused, before looking at Diaspro again. "Have the gloves delivered to the Sparx Palace. Please address it to the Princess Bloom, and I will let the sentinel know that I am expecting a delivery. The stewards will see that you receive payment."

Diaspro's smile froze, her eyes caught between surprise and panic. Bloom knew the look well. It was the look of any civilians realizing that they have been in the presence of royalty and their minds worrying to recall anything they had done anything punishable. Gathering herself, she gave a half curtsy, using the table to keep her balance.

"Please forgive me that I didn't recognize you, Your Highness. It is such an honor to be at your service."

Bloom's emotions fumed at the wretched seamstress below her. Hated by the knowledge of her power over this woman, she was tempted to show her authority towards her. She could threatening the insignificant livelihood of the woman standing in front of her.

Only to realize that she wants Sky would know what a kind princess she was. She wanted him to admire her. So, lying was the only thing she could do rightly.

"The honor will be all mine", she responded, "I would be wearing such an exquisite piece. I can see why Sir Sky has sung your gift so highly." Bloom could see Diaspro flushing in the brightest red. The seamstress was lucky to be loved by such a charming person. The red-head left quickly, before her own acid could kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously : **_"The honor will be all mine", she responded, "I would be wearing such an exquisite piece. I can see why Sir Sky has sung your gift so highly." Bloom could see Diaspro flushing in the brightest red. The seamstress was lucky to be loved by such a charming person. The red-head left quickly, before her own acid could kill her._

* * *

 **Disenchanting** **Chapter Four:** _"Eternal Loneliness"_

* * *

By the next morning, it was the day of Daphne's coronation. It had seemed that Sparx had pretend the death of their beloved rulers never happened, and they were just the historical in the Book of Fate. Sparx would think that Daphne would make a fair and just ruler, but Bloom wasn't sure about how the citizens' emotions were. Daphne's right to the throne went unquestioned, due to the fact that she was the eldest heir to the throne and she was part of the Anderson Bloodline. Soon, her child would rule, and the next generation after that, and so on. It was how the crown was passed when the day Queen Alexandra was the first monarch of Sparx.

Bloom wouldn't want to disrupt the honors, even if her cruel sister Daphne would spend more time spending Sparx's economic stocks on fashion when she would become queen.

Bloom stood on the balcony, staring down at the Royal Room. It was where her sister had sobbed until she had pretended to faint and was carried away by all the guards. Sky Williams was nearby when it all happened. It was where Bloom was alone to be going through an untruthful speech and fake tears.

* * *

The grays were completely gone, replaced with the colors of Sparx- Red, Golden, and Orange. There was a drapery hung on the wall, depicting Domino's insignia, the Great Dragon. It was a majestic piece, but it was impossible for Bloom to think that because it was made by the fingers of Diaspro Williams.

Bloom had enjoyed the serenity, as she walked into an empty hall. She thought of the preparation for the ceremony. Daphne must be fitting into her gown at this moment. As she had thought of that, Bloom looked at her own gown. She had selected a matching sapphire-blue dress with her gloves delivered to her. They arrived in a white box with the wrapping of tissue paper. They had just dazzle in the daylight that poured through the stainless windows. The flourishing dragons had just matched the decorum of the gown. It was perfect.

She almost felt like a queen standing there, and she couldn't keep away to think of being crowned as one. She looked at the her reflection at the stainless windows. It wasn't pretty like her deception could depict; It was just horrible. Suddenly, she remembered again that she was a beautiful princess. As long as she held her deception.

* * *

Bloom decided to try another appearance. Twenty-two years old, mature and elegant, with those glamorous hazel orbs. She had became her sister. But no. She didn't want to be Daphne. She didn't want the beauty with the price of selfishness. She wanted some other beautiful.

Diaspro Williams had flashed through her thoughts. Trying on the deception of Diaspro wasn't the greatest thing to do. Bloom had thought of her flawless skin, the flowing curls of her blonde hair, and her citron eyes. She had even thought of Diaspro's eyelashes, and how she seemed to glow whenever it could. She thought of the round stomach with Sky's child.

"Bloom, are you up-"

Gasping, Bloom faced Daphne in the empty hall. Her sister saw her and paused. "Oh, you are not..."

Daphne's eyes narrowed. It had represented an expression that Bloom could understand. No matter how hard she had try, her older sister could remove her deception in minutes. Seeing that the blonde was distracted, Bloom did a curtsy.

"Please forgive me, Your Highness. I understand that I shouldn't be up her, but I was waiting for husband to get off duty. I hope to admire the palace's decorations," Bloom imitated Diaspro's voice. She did a bow. "May I take my leave?"

"You may go." Daphne was still hesitant, "Don't let me catch you up here once more. I have punished people for coming up here many times without my consent. If you are bored, I can ask my lady-in-waiting to keep you occupy during the time. Even if you are pregnant, I can't accept the breaking of the palace's rules."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Quickly, Bloom went towards the staircase, trying to take one step.

"You are Sir Sky's wife, aren't you?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Suddenly, she had saw Daphne above her with a satisfied smirk.

"Do tell him how much I enjoy myself at our time after the funeral. He was a comfort for me, and I hope we can do it once more. You are quite lucky, Mrs. Williams."

Bloom's mouth gaped, horror filling her head, and fire heating her body. "You are lying, Daphne!"

"It is you!" Daphne laughed in a mocking tone. "What in the presence of the Great Dragon are you impersonating a guard's pregnant wife?! I can't believe you are such a fool!"

"I am not a fool! I was only practicing my deception!" Bloom's fist balled up. Blood pumping in her hands.

"My, my, little sister. No one ever practice their deception in this place. There are just many ways to have stained reflections reveal who you are. Oh, are you practicing for a life of eternal loneliness? Are you hoping that Sir Sky sees you like this to cherish you like his beloved?" Daphne clapped a hand over her mouth with a gasp. You can tell there was a hint of teasing in her gasp.

"Stop it at once. You're only jealous because you never had truly fallen in-" She froze to see a familiar guard on the stairs. It was Sky Williams.

"Diaspro?" He stammered, his brows furrowed as he took in the scene. "You're supposed to be resting. What are you doing here?" Bloom gulped and wished that she were truly his wife.

"I guess I should have told you he was down here," Daphne drifted towards Bloom, "Don't worry, Sir Sky. This is my baby sister, only pretending to be Mrs. Diaspro Williams." Her voice suddenly drop into a whisper. "I think she might have a bit of a crush on you. Isn't that just sweet, Sir Sky? A royal princess having a little crush on a royal guard."

Bloom felt mortified. She would rather been have killed by the witch than face this one excruciating event. Shoving Daphne away, she hid her face and ran from the hall. As soon as she reached her private chambers, she ripped her entire outfit into shambles. It didn't matter to her. She _wanted_ to ruin it. It was made by the filthy hands of Diaspro, the one who was the true terminator of her life.

She was so stupid. Such an idiotic and naive girl. To think she could be loved. To think that she had someone for her. To think that the world actually needed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Readers. Thank you for so much support for this story. I can't have done this without you. Please understand that once I have enough time to write more chapters for this story… This story will be updated quickly. Don't worry about the time. It is coming soon! This chapter will be short. Thank you for understanding. Bye!**

* * *

 **Previously:** _She was so stupid. Such an idiotic and naive girl. To think she could be loved. To think that she had someone for her. To think that the world actually needed her._

* * *

 **D isenchanting Chapter Five: **_"Daphne's Coronation"_

* * *

Bloom attended the coronation ceremony in complete white. Her pale gown contrasted from the royal themes of Sparx. Her hands covered with opaque silk. White boots crystallized with clear diamonds. Her 'red' hair changed her into a waxen-haired princess. Her powdered skin seemed to shine out with moonlight.

It looked like she was on the step for marriage. Unfortunately, she was an invisible bridesmaid on the bottom. Her sister was the one to be married to the throne. Her deception was the point to hide the tracks of her heartbroken tears.

Bloom sat in the front row and praised her sister when the rest of the gathered citizens praised her. She knelt when the rest of Sparx knelt. She bowed when the rest of Sparx knelt. Bloom refused to look at Daphne, not even when the golden crown was placed on her head or when she took the dragon scepter in her hand or the crimson cloak was draped over her shoulders. Not when she drank the citizens' blood or when she let her own blood splatter. Not when she spoke the vows that Bloom knew Daphne would never take to heart.

Bloom didn't look at Sky, though he was on duty at her side. She was a statue that was carved out of stone and dust.

She hated her sister, Princess Daphne. No, Queen Daphne.

Bloom would mentally growl at such boast. Her sister didn't deserve the throne. Daphne would squander every opportunity she had to make a great ruler. To improve Sparx's economy. To continue their ancestors' research and advancements. To make the capital the grand city of the Magic Dimension!

Daphne never deserve that scepter. That cloak. That crown. Daphne never deserve anything from the very beginning!

But she would have it all. Daphne. Diaspro. All the noble families of the court. They have everything that they have wished for.

Only Bloom- too naive and grotesque to matter about, would go on living in the shadows until she dies. Once she dies, no one would ever remember who she was in the beginning.


End file.
